Rules for the Watchtower
by Persiana13
Summary: Inspired by L1701E. This One-shot talks about the rules made in the Watchtower. Like anyone's really going to follow them! Takes place in the DC-Persiana-verse.


**Rules for the Watchtower**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

_AN: Inspired by L1701E's rules of the Avengers Mansion and Misfit Manor, I had to write one up too._

One Shot

Superman was carrying a framed document along the Watchtower hallways. As he did, Wonder Woman was walking by. The Amazon princess asked,

"Superman, what is that?"

The Man of Steel explained,

"Since we have a high influx of new recruits, I thought it would be best to post some ground rules on how to behave. I'm putting it up in one of the main halls so everyone that passes by can read it."

He used his heat vision and placed the frame in the metal of the wall.

A few minutes went by, and Persiana was walking down the hall with several of her friends. Two such friends were Supergirl and Wonder Girl. The three of them were sharing a laugh when the Amazon princess noticed the document. She asked,

"Sisters, what is this?"

Kara looked at it and said,

"It's rules for the Watchtower."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Oh, goody. Does it say I have to wash behind my ears before I go to bed?"

Donna shook her head,

"Let us see what the first rule is…

_**1) If you feel your personal space is being violated, say it in a civilized tone.**_

Donna and Kara instantly turned to the lioness. Farrah looked at both of them, innocently remarking,

"Why are you two looking at me?"

Kara shot her friend a look,

"Remember what happened to Hawk?" (1)

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Oh, come on! I was not that bad!"

Donna smiled,

"What about the time you made him watch that documentary on predatory cats?"

Kara grinned,

"A documentary? I would've thought Farrah would have made him watch 'Cats', or 'The Lion King'."

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"We should not give her ideas, sister. You know how Farrah can be devious."

Farrah scowled,

"Oh, really? Donna, remember that time you grabbed my ass?!" (2)  
The younger Amazon princess smiled,

"I have never forgotten."

Persiana and Kara just blinked at that. The blonde said,

"Let's get to the next rule…"

_**2) Do not try to pair up two people who do not wish to be paired up. **_

Farrah smirked,

"This has Batman and Wonder Woman written all over it."

A loud cackle was heard and Blue Beetle was making a mad dash, screaming,

"Bea, control yourself!"

Bea, in her fiery green form, cackled maniacally,

"Come on, my handsome love bug! Let's get to know each other!"

The three women watched as the two Super-buddies ran. Farrah was a bit surprised,

"Huh, just like my first boyfriend."

_**3) Persiana, you and Catman settle it. Now. **_(3)

Persiana moaned,

"That is completely unfair! I already said it was over, and he doesn't take a hint!"  
Supergirl remembered,

"I heard he's starting to write you letters. You should really get a restraining order against him."

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes,

"I read some of them. That man must be castrated…"  
She added with a coy grin,

"Although, I would not mind doing some of those things to you, sister."

Farrah and Kara both looked at each other and shuddered. The blonde then said,

"Let's go to the next rule…"

_**4) The simulator is to be used for training, not for personal amusement.**_

Kara snapped her fingers,

"It had to be Guy Gardner and Green Arrow. I swear, once Farrah told them about the Hellfire Club and what the women wore, they probably had some…ideas, shall we say?"

The lioness shook her head, laughing,

"I still remember Canary and Ice walking in on that. Oh, the looks on their faces. I don't think I've seen that many bruises on top of bruises."

_**5) Persiana, no one wants a theme song. Give it up.**_

Donna scratched her head,

"What is this one about?"

Farrah smirked,

"I had this idea that, every time someone passed through the doors, their theme song would play. I think Superman suggested this one because he was ticked at the song choice I gave him."

Kara asked,

"Which was?"

"I don't know off hand, but it's supposed to be really, really inspirational."

She hummed a few bars. Kara instantly recognized it,

"Yeah, you could make a cool movie off of it." (4)

Donna asked,

"What would your theme song be then, Farrah?"

The lioness laughed,

" 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns'n'Roses. You're would be 'Warrior' by Scandal, and Kara's would be 'Rocket Queen' by Guns'n'Roses."

Kara smirked,

"I like the sound of that."

_**6) Do not attempt to poison Flash's food. We don't need to clean up the mess.**_

Farrah rolled on the floor, laughing,

"That was funny! I don't know who came up with it, but it was hysterical!"

Kara smirked,

"I heard the toilets wouldn't flush for a whole week after that happened."

Donna was curious,

"What was he poisoned with?"

Kara remembered,

"I heard it was that elixir that makes you vomit."

The lioness nodded, wincing,

"Yeah. The smell was pretty bad, worse for me."

_**7) The Javelins are fine the way they are. There is no need to paint them.**_

Farrah snapped her fingers,

"Shoot! I was hoping I could paint them candy apple red."

Kara and Donna both looked at each other and shrugged.

_**8) Whoever is prank-calling LexCorp, please stop.**_

Farrah groaned,

"I like those. I even had a couple of the guys tape those conversations."

Kara opened her mouth to ask something but shook her head,

"I don't want to know."

_**9) We are superheroes. We have an image to uphold to our jobs.**_

Persiana scoffed,

"Screw that! I'm a rebel! My image is to rebel against the system!"  
Kara joked,

"All right, Jane Fonda."

The younger Amazon princess remembered,

"Was this rule made after the time you put that large image of Homer Simpson on the side of the Lexcorp building?" (5)

Kara shook her head,

"No, I think it was the time she tried to get Catman shot."

Farrah looked at the blonde heroine,

"It was that? I thought it was the time I spray painted Lex's car."

Supergirl looked at Wonder Girl,

"And you're the one that kissed that mouth."

Donna shrugged,

"Lex is a man. He deserved it."

_**10) Persiana, stop trying to redesign our costumes. They are fine the way they are.**_

Kara scratched her head,

"What is this one about?"

Farrah sheepishly responded,

"Well, there were some of the costume designs I didn't like, and I decided to change a few things."

Donna asked,

"Was that you that changed Green Arrow's costume to purple?"

Kara held her sides, laughing,

"I remember now! Ollie wouldn't leave the room for a whole week."

Farrah smirked,

"It didn't help matters when I kept calling him Hawkeye."

Wonder Girl then remembered,

"And you took all of Black Canary's clothes and gave her this costume that you said was something worn by an Emma Frost?"

The were-feline heroine grinned,

"Yep, the Reverse X-bra. I've never heard cat-calls that loud in my life. And, I don't think Ollie complained either."

She sighed,

"Now, if only Diana would dress up like the Black Queen, she'd be able to get Batman infinitely faster than how she's doin' it now."

Donna shifted uncomfortably,

"Would you excuse me, sisters? I have to do something."  
Farrah shrugged,

"Sure."

As they watched Wonder Girl leave, Persiana looked back at the rules,

"Whatever. Rules are made to be broken."

She checked the time,

"C'mon, Kara. Let's go on patrol. I suddenly have the urge to torture Catman again."

Supergirl shook her head, smiling.

**Meanwhile…**

Black Canary was finishing a workout in her room when there was a knock at the door. The martial artist opened the door and Donna was standing outside, smiling nervously. Dinah asked,

"What is it, Wonder Girl?"

The Amazon responded,

"Black Canary, do you still have that Reverse X-bra somewhere? I was wondering if I could have it…"

End of One Shot

(1) Read Chapter 6 Justice League Persiana for details

(2) Read Catastrophe 2

(3) Catman has professed his love for Persiana. Read Catastrophe 1 and 2 for more info.

(4) The Superman Movie Theme Song

(5) Farrah has compared Lex Luthor to Homer Simpson in Chapter 9 of Justice League Persiana.


End file.
